


Time Spent With Levi

by CreativeWeeb25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little spicy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWeeb25/pseuds/CreativeWeeb25
Summary: Some one shots of modern day life with Levi :)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be my first time posting fanfics!!! Super nervous lol. I’m starting off with some small works but I will eventually write much longer. I really hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment on what you thought!! I love getting feedback or constructive criticism so I can improve! :)

(Setting: Library,  
Levi is across the way scanning the book shelf and You spot him for the very first time.)

When I first saw him my breath got caught in the middle of my throat. My eyes glued to him, unable to look away. He had beautiful and sophisticated black hair, styled with an undercut that faded nicely. The rest hung over like a curtain parted to fall on both sides of his head. 

My fingers twitched restlessly wanting to stroke through those dark tresses of his. He was clearly a very clean and well put together man. He had such soft and pale skin with lips that looked just as smooth. I couldn’t help but lick my own, wondering what he might taste like.

His eyes were sharp and when he looked up to meet his eyes with mine I felt I had been pierced by the intensity of his gaze. I wanted to look away out of sheer embarrassment from being caught staring but couldn’t. Something in his eyes told me he couldn’t be bothered to look away. He seemed to be taking in my appearance.

After a few moments he started walking towards me, not breaking eye contact. He approached and stopped a few feet away as if to be careful. Neither of us said a word. We just stood there looking into eachothers eyes. Both lost in the moment. Now that he had gotten close I could smell the aroma of fresh soap and cologne. He had such a comfortable and safe air around him.

“Names Levi.” He said plainly.

“Y/n” I said smiling.


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi enjoys coming home to you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Someone suggested I write in 2nd person so I thought I’d try that out. Feel free to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Lol I’m also still figuring out how to use this place so I just figured out how to use formatting.

(Setting: Yours and Levi’s apartment)

These kinds of days were your favorite. There was nothing to be done or to worry about leaving the day open to relax. You sat at the edge of the couch sitting curled up in a few blankets. For a while now You had been staring out the window and enjoying the sound of the rain falling against it. You liked to watch each little pattern the raindrops made as they all raced down the glass.

Your attention was soon drawn away from the window to Levi who had just gotten back from picking a few things up from the store down the street. You took a minute to admire his flushed cheeks from the cold. It looked as though he was blushing which brought a smile onto your face. He took notice of this and locked eyes with you.

“What are you smiling about?” He said in his normal monotone voice.

“Nothing.” You said, still watching him set everything down.

He removed his coat, scarf, and gloves leaving him in a black long sleeve and sweats. Levi then made his way over to you. You adjusted yourself so your back was to the arm of the couch. Spreading your legs out and opening your arms to welcome Levi into the safe space of you and your blankets. He then laid down snuggling into your chest and wrapping his arms around your torso. You covered him in the blankets and started to run your fingers through his slightly damp hair from the rain. Levi closed his eyes and let out a long sigh indicating he felt comfortable.

“So warm.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh dang it I wish he was real :<


	3. Skin to Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a little warning this one is kinda spicy as in (love making lol) but over all I tried to write it without the explicit details and just focus on the emotions.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

(Setting: Yours and Levi’s bedroom)

  
The bright moonlight shined down gracefully, illuminating onto soft skin. The only thing to be heard in the moment was the loud and hard pounding of hearts and the soft panting from the man above you. 

It was one of those nights where you both just craved to reach out and touch one another. 

Making love to Levi always felt so emotional. As he was a man of few words his actions told you everything. When you would connect in such a way, every time he touched you it felt like he was trying to convey a message. 

When he would look at you with eyes filled with such love and desire you couldn't help to pull him close. You often have this feeling of not being close enough. Not close enough though you are as close as can be. Pressed against each other.

_Skin to skin._

“Closer.” You said with a quiet whimper.

His hold on you got tighter and he laid all his weight onto you. 

His body radiated so much heat that it felt like his skin was setting yours aflame. 

It felt good.

Levi lifted his head from your neck to catch your lips with his. You wanted to be absorbed by him. 

By his desperate and deliberate kisses you could tell he felt the same.

You clutched onto his back holding tight.

Thoughts clouded with such admiration and want for him.

You wished for time to stop, you wished you could be stuck in the embrace of Levi forever.

The night ended curled up close together, still bare, whispering I love you’s eventually having sleep grasp the two of you in its arms.


	4. Tea set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Levi’s evening tea when there are no cups!!! Levi goes looking for a clean cup when he stumbles across a tea set he hasn’t seen before that holds a story to it. <3

Tea set

It was a quiet and peaceful day where you and Levi just relaxed at home. Currently the two of you were sitting on the couch. You were laying down while laying your legs across Levi's lap where he sat up rubbing them and reading his book. You both enjoy just being in the presence of one another and find the silence quite peaceful. You happened to look over at the round clock that hung on the wall. You noticed that it was the time where Levi liked to have his evening tea.

“Levi.” you say softly. He hums acknowledging you.

“It’s 6:30.” you state.

“Ah, it is.” he said seeing the time as well.

With that he put his book mark in his book closing it and gently removed your legs from his lap and stood up. You stayed laying on the couch and closed your eyes. Levi made his way over to the kitchen to start making tea. He soon realized there were no clean cups to be used since someone “ahem” you did not do the dishes. He took a deep sigh and looked at you on the couch.

“(y/n).” he said.

“Yes?” You asked.

“There are no clean cups.”

“Just keep looking through the cabinets and you should be able to find a clean one.” You said waving your hand. 

He figured he would deal with the horrible mess after he had some tea so he went and looked for a clean cup. He first looked in all the lower cabinets to no avail did he find one. Then he decided to check one of the higher cabinets he does not go into often because… well his height. He had to get a little boost from one of the stools stored in the pantry. 

“Tch, stupid height” he thought to himself.

When he opened the cabinet he came across a beautiful and antique tea set covered in a stunning and delicate looking pattern of purple flowers. He grabbed the set and placed it onto the counter. Levi held a cup and brought it over to you.

“Oi, brat, when did you get this?” he said.

You opened your eyes slowly to see a very familiar cup which brought the biggest smile to your face.

“It was a gift I got on my 9th birthday from my grandmother.” you started.

You sat up and Levi handed you the cup and sat next to you to listen. While you spoke you admired the cup and stroked the handle. Levi took notice of the sparkle in your eyes as you began speaking.

“When I was little my grandmother had a huge glass cabinet filled with a ton of different old tea sets. I would always like to sit and look at all the cool designs but one always stood out to me. I told my grandma how pretty I thought this set was and she said I could have it when I turned the age of nine. I was 8 at the time so I was so excited to be able to use and touch it. When I finally did get it me and her would always have tea parties together. It was always so fun with her.” you said.

After a few minutes of admiring the cup you handed it back to Levi.

“You can go ahead and use it. I kept it with me for a reason.” you said now looking at levi.

He took a second to look over your face and then looked back down to the cup in his hands.

“Would you like to have a cup with me? Just like you did with your grandmother?” he said slowly as if he was shy or nervous to use it.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in close. He set the cup gently down on the coffee table first then wrapped his arms around you as well.

“I'd love to do that Levi, more than anything.” You said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the evening was spent sitting at the dining table by the big window that gave a beautiful view of the city and drinking tea out of the cups that hold many memories. You are glad you get to make more memories with these cups and you smile looking over seeing Levi drinking out of the same cup you used many years back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing is I actually found the tea set the other day putting dishes away and immediately thought of Levi lmao so I thought I’d write about it and a bit of my childhood. Hope you liked it!!


	5. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi go sledding!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got a lot of snow and went sledding with a friend. During this time Levi popped into my head because I be thinking of this man 24/7 and thought “what would it be like to go sledding with Levi” and so this little story was born! ;) Enjoy!

It took a little convincing to get levi to come out and go sledding with you. He never really did any activities in the snow as a child so he thought the idea of it was pointless. In the end he of course gave in seeing how much it excited you.

Where you lived it was more in the city so you had to drive a bit out. The place you drove to was beautiful. Just a huge field covered in a blanket of endless white snow with huge snow covered trees.  
When you got out of the car you went to grab the sleds you had just bought on the way here due to it being awhile since you have gone sledding yourself.  
  
“Hey, let me carry them.” levi says and takes them from you.

“Wha- I can carry them!” you argue back.

“Yeah, I'm sure you can but I don't want to deal with hearing you complain about how heavy they get the further we walk.” he says rolling his eyes.

It was a little bit of a walk to get to one of the big hills. You just scoff and start walking in the direction of the hill. You tried your best to keep up with Levi but he was clearly more in shape then you were. ‘Crazy gym freak’ you thought to yourself.

When you finally arrived at the hill you didn't really realize how steep the hill really was. You could feel yourself starting to get nervous. Pushing your nerves aside you placed the sled down and sat down onto it. You held onto the rope attached to the front and just sat there hesitant to go down.

“Are you not going to show me what sledding is and how fun it is?” he says waiting for you to do something.

“Levi.”

“What?”

“I’m scared.”  
  
“Just do it,” he says.

You take another few minutes just sitting there anxious to go down. All the sudden you feel him kick your back not too hard but enough to make you go down at a fast speed. You turn back to see Levi with a smirk on his face and as you go down and you yell.

“YOU JERK I WASN'T READY!”  
  
At that Levi chuckles quietly to himself as he watches you freak out on the way down. It was scary at first but you had fun speeding down and feeling the cold crisp air against your face. When you got to the bottom you fell off and onto your back and just laughed. You looked up to see Levi still standing at the top.  
  
“It's your turn to go! Don't make me come and kick you like you did me!!” you yell. 

Slowly but surely you saw Levi sit down on the sled just as you did. He was taking quite a bit to come down and you just smiled.

“Leviiiii don't be a little baby!!! Come on downnnn!!” You shout in a playful and mocking tone.

“Tch, says the only who was just screaming her lungs out.” he muttered to himself.

Not a second later he leaned forward and went down. He didn't yell or make a sound but you could see the look on his face and it was priceless. Hey eyes were as big as saucers and eyebrows raised high. You couldn't help but to giggle. When he got to the bottom you moved out of the way and watched him try to stop gracefully but only ended up with him flipping off and right onto his face. Now busting up laughing at him he rolled over and threw snow at your face.

“Hey!” you yell.

He stood up and for a while you just threw snow at each other and played around in the snow. Eventually you wore yourself out and just layed down on your back in the snow. Levi walked over and layed next to you laying his head onto your stomach.

“Are you having fun?” you ask.

“I enjoyed hearing you scream,” he says. You playfully slap his shoulder.

“You’re such a sadist.” you say.

“Are you having fun?” he asks.  
  
“I am” you reply.  
  
“Good,” he says.

You smile at that and maneuver so you are now laying atop Levi looking at him. You lean in and give him a kiss which he happily obliged to and leans in as well. You pulled away smiling and laid your head on his chest hearing the soft pattering of his strong heart. You could honestly fall asleep right where you were. With all the snow it made the world seem so quiet. It was almost like it was just the two of you existing. What a nice thought.

Just you and him.

The rest of the day was spent playing in the snow and going down the hill more. The day ended curled up at home together on the couch near the fireplace. Eventually you both fell asleep there and your dreams would be filled with only each other.


End file.
